deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha is a character from the manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Obito Uchiha vs. Darth Vader * Obito Uchiha VS Kylo Ren * Obito Uchiha VS Rumplestiltskin * Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha (Completed) * Obito Uchiha vs Unalaq (Completed) Battles Royale * Akatsuki Battle Royale With someone else * Organization 13 VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Aang (Avatar) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Blueno * Count Bleck (Super Mario Bros.) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Donquixote Doflamingo * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Hit (Dragon Ball) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Irene Belserion * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * Red Hood (DC) * Yhwach (Bleach) * Zeref Dragneel As Tobi * Boa Hancock History Obito Uchiha was a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Uchiha Clan, having become an apprentice under Minato Namikaze alongside Kakashi Hatake with aspirations to become Hokage one day. But during the Third Great Ninja War, Obito was mortally wounded when he and Kakashi rescued their teammate Rin Nohara, whom he had fallen in love with. Half of his body trapped under debris, Obito had Rin transplant his right Sharingan eye to Kakashi before the cave he was trapped in collapsed. However, Obito was saved by Madara Uchiha who replaced much of his damaged body with artificial limbs created from the White Zetsu that Madara had summoned along with the Gedo Statue. The dying Madara needed Obito to oversee Project Tsuki no Me in his place until his planned resurrection by Nagato, arranging Obito to witness Rin's death by a reluctant Kakashi as a consequence of conduct between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist Villages. This event destroyed Obito's outlook on life, viewing it as nothing more than hell, and began acting under Madara's name and the alias of Tobi as he and Zetsu orchestrate events that would eventually come to one conclusion: The Fourth Great Ninja War. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Obito Uchiha *Height: 5'11" | 182 cm *Weight: 154.98 lbs | 70.3 kg *Nature Affinity: Fire Style *Obito's favorite words were "teamwork" and "comrade" in his youth and prior to his death Ninja Training *High chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated Healing (Hashirama's DNA) *Trained by Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha *Chakra Styles **All 5 nature styles ***Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ***Wood Style Kekkei Genkai ***Shadow Style (Yin style) ***Light Style (Yang Style) ***Shadow and Light Style (Yin and Yang Style) Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Obito Uchiha learned Taijutsu good enough to take on Kakashi Hatake in their youth, albeit was never fortunate enough to beat him. *After his "death", was trained by Madara Uchiha and the White Zetsu that took care of him prior to him recovering enough to leave the cave that Madara used as a hideout. Weaponry *Despite showing mediocre skills with Ninja weapons in the Leaf Academy, has since honed his skills to be able to match Kakashi Hatake in all forms of ninja weaponry, including Kunai and Shuriken. **Kunai **Shuriken **Demon Wind Shuriken **Chains Chakra Nature *'Fire Style': As an Uchiha, Obito has a natural affinity to the Fire Style and has been trained at a young age to mold superheated Chakra inside his stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. **Uchiha Flame Formation **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu ***Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu *'Earth Style': **Earth Style: Hiding Mole Jutsu *'Wood Style': After Madara implanted Hashirama's DNA over Obito's wounds, he gained access to Wood Style. **Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu **Wood Style: Great Tree Spear **Wood Style: Underground Roots Jutsu Other Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu **Kurama (Former) **Gedo Statue (Former) **Ten-Tails (Former) *Sensory Jutsu *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Crystal Ball Jutsu *"Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu" Visual Prowess *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated when the owner experiences intense emotion, whether it be positive or negative, Obito acquiring his after feeling the intense anger of seeing his best friend and rival Kakashi lose his right eye to an enemy Shinobi. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks, as well as copy attacks that fit in the category of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, 'ninjutsu' meaning almost any jutsu of the five basic Chakra natures, not including Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota. **Izanagi **Genjutsu: Sharingan *'Mangekyō Sharingan': A stronger version of the Sharingan, which Obito acquired after he witnessed the death of his childhood love Rin Nohara at the hands of his best friend Kakashi. His right Mangekyo Sharingan allowed him access to an entirely separate dimension known as the Kamui Dimension, allowing him to transport portions of, or the entirety of his physical body to that dimension in order make opponents believe he can phase through attacks, when in reality his physical body isn't even there to be hit, as well as transport anything he lays physical contact with into his Kamui Dimension, however, cannot utilize both techniques at the same time. This ability also allows him to store ninja weaponry in his Kamui Dimension for easy access. His left Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to utilize the other half of Kamui, where he can pull in anything within his line of sight into his own dimension, as well as gouge off limbs of large beings or human-sized ones that are nimble enough to evade having the entirety of their body sucked into the Kamui Dimension. **Kamui ***Kamui Shuriken ****A technique exclusive to his Perfect Susano'o, which allows him to throw shuriken of the same shape as his Mangekyo Sharingan pattern, capable of transporting the contacted area into his Kamui Dimension. Susano'o *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyo Sharingan *Obito's Susano'o is light blue in color, similar to Hagoromo's own Perfect Susano'o. *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form, rivaling that of a Tailed Beast. *Perfect Susano'o can achieve flight thanks to it's wings. *Susano'o can assist Obito in performing Techniques *All Susano'o can use the Yasaka Beads. *The user controls Susano'o as their own body *Prolonged use of the Susano'o will cause his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes to 'lose their light', going blind after a certain amount of time, as well as drain his life force. *Majestic Attire: Susano'o: allows Susano'o to become armor for Kurama, enhancing the Nine-Tails's defense. Rinnegan (Former) Despite possessing Madara's Rinnegan, he never showcased the ability to utilize any of it's abilities other than Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth, likely because he stated that just one had so much power that his body could barely handle it, likely meaning he was incapable of utilizing the Rinnegan's abilities. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Obito, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power it uses) between each usage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. **'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Obito as he desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike. **'Planetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black hole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form meteor-sized compression rubble, most of the time, Obito then lets it fall like a meteor, or stay afloat in midair. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Arm Cannon *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, varying from nature energy (not safe) to Chakra based Ninjutsu such as Fire Style, Water Style, Wind Style, or Lightning Style, as well as Rasengans in all their forms. **Jutsu Absorption *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:''' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter who they died to or when they died in exchange for the user's life. Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Transformation (Former) *Requires user to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast within them. *Gains white hair, white robes, staff and the ability to absorb natural energy. *Makes the user faster than the Flying Raijin Jutsu. *Makes the user able to react to Light Speed attacks thanks to absolute sensory ability. *Makes the user durable enough to survive Might Guy's Night Guy Technique, which opens all Eight Gates, which admittedly almost killed Madara when he became the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. *Regeneration is high enough to survive Bisection. Ten-Tails Junchuriki Abilities (Former) *Flight *Truth-Seeking Balls (Nine) **Sword of Nunoboko ***Said to be used to "shape the world" of today, and is said to possess more than enough power to destroy it as well. It's said that power is directly correlated to the "will" of its user, is only as powerful as their desire to achieve their goals. Likely a counter against the Tenseigan's Golden Wheel: Rebirth Explosion. *Tailed Beast Bomb **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *Infinite Tsukuyomi *Divine: Deep Forest Emergence Feats * Took over the Akatsuki by arranging the events that lead to Yahiko's death and winning Nagato's loyalty. He also recruited Kisame Hoshigaki while having Pain and Konan recruit the rest of the group. * Despite not possessing his right Sharingan eye for a large portion of his life, has been considered one of the deadliest shinobi in recent history. * Orchestrated the Nine-Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village on the day of Naruto's birth. * Fought on-par with Kakashi Hatake in their adult years, utilizing his Chidori to remove the tagged seal Madara had placed on his heart, as it hindered him becoming the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. * Became the second Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki, and self-proclaimed second Sage of The Six Paths. * After reacquiring his right Mangekyo Sharingan, gained access to his Susano'o, immediately being able to utilize his Perfect Susano'o thanks to having acquired the Ten-Tails Chakra, pushing his Sharingan's abilities to their max. Flaws *His Chakra reserves, despite being high-level reserves, are not infinite and can be depleted over the course of a battle, however that takes almost a full day to do, assuming he doesn't take any breaks. *Despite acquiring a Perfect Susano'o, his Sharingan is still only a Mangekyo Sharingan and therefore likely depletes his lifeforce with prolonged use of it. *Despite Kamui having the ability to allow him to "phase through" all attacks in the real world, he cannot use this technique indefinitely, as he only has about five minutes worth of intangibility before he has to allow his Sharingan to recharge. Thanks to acquiring both of his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes however, he can utilize his Susano'o to defend himself if need be. *Is no longer capable of becoming the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, as he would have to capture the Tailed Beasts again and seal them into the Gedo Statue, which he does not have time to do during a Death Battle under normal circumstances. He also can no longer summon the Gedo Statue as he no longer possesses Madara's Rinnegan. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Sword Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Counterparts